dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff Winkless
Springfield, Massachusetts, U.S. |death = June 26, 2006 (aged 65) |deathplace = Evanston, Illinois, U.S. |cause = Brain tumor |family = Rayonelle Baldwin (spouse) Terence H. Winkless (brother) Daniel Winkless (brother) |nationality = American |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Music Composer Writer |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1968-2006 |status = Deceased }}Jeff Winkless (June 2, 1941 – June 26, 2006) was an American film and voice actor and music composer. Career A Graduate of Ithaca College, with some time spent at the Chicago campus of Northwestern; Winkless moved to Los Angeles in the late 60's and worked for two summers as "Fleegle the Dog" (in the suit) in The Banana Splits Adventure Hour, along with his younger brothers, Terence H. Winkless and Daniel Winkless.About Me at jeffwinkless.com (archived 14-February-2005) He has done voice-overs for several anime titles including Doomed Megalopolis, Space Adventure Cobra, Vampire Hunter D, Crying Freeman and Lily C.A.T.. He also worked as a writer for Saban Entertainment. He wrote episodes for several shows such as Samurai Pizza Cats, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics and The Littl' Bits. He is also notable for composing the background music for Ladykiller, Not of this Earth and Corporate Affairs. Winkless has the notable distinction of being the co-author of the world famous "Snap! Crackle! Pop!" jingle for Kellogg's Rice Krispies. Winkless moved back to the Chicago area in September of 2000. Winkless died of a brain tumor on June 26, 2006, 24 days after his 65th birthday. He is survived by his three brothers and his wife Rayonelle Baldwin. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing Films *''The Intruder'' (1986) - Andre Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Negata (ep. 155) *''The New Adventures of Gigantor'' (1980-1981) - Additional Voices *''Noozles'' (1984) - Osgood, Spike *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1988) - The Old Man (ep. 5), Old Villager (ep. 10), Bearded Villager (ep. 10), Cartwright (ep. 10), Gargoyle #1 (ep. 16), Soldier 1 (ep. 18), Tailor (ep. 31), Old Samuel (ep. 35) *''Ox Tales'' (1987-1988) - Olly *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - Corporal Baker (eps. 3-4), Mr. Buggly (ep. 6), Fencing Teacher (ep. 36) *''Wowser'' (1988-1989) - Wowser *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) - Captain Nemo, Escape Reporter (ep. 8), Explosion Reporter (ep. 8), Capture Reporter (ep. 8) (Streamline Dub) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Royalist 1 (ep. 28), Shinsen Patrolman 1 (ep. 28), Additional Voices (Sony Dub) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Brian, District 3D, Military Tannoy, Team 11, Underground Hargan 2 (Streamline Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Gutz, Control Room 6, Control Room 7, Control Room 9, Cop 4, Drumsticks, FX Bridge 2, J.C., Mall Man, Mohawk, Soldier (International Dub) *''Crying Freeman'' (1988-1994) - Huang De Yuan (Streamline Dub) *''3x3 Eyes'' (1991-1992) - Professor Fujii (ep. 1) (Streamline Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Additional Voices (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Wild 7'' (1994-1995) - Sakai, Chief (ep. 1), Bank Robber 5 (ep. 1) Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - Stephen Sandor *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Flinch, Police Commissioner, Chief Secretary (Streamline Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Jodo, Interpol Chairman (Streamline Dub) *''Space Adventure Cobra'' (1982) - Crystal Boy, Dakoba (Streamline Dub) *''Lensman'' (1984) - Worsel (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Warriors of the Wind'' (1984) - Gun Theft Victim *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - Count Magnus Lee (Streamline Dub) *''Castle in the Sky'' (1986) - Muska (Magnum Dub) *''Once Upon a Time'' (1986) - Caleb (first half), Jim, Legato's Fake Signal, Lunarian Court 3, Additional Voices *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - The Regent *''Wicked City'' (1987) - Mr. Shadow (Streamline Dub) Video Game Dubbing *''The Space Adventure'' (1991) - Crystal Boy Writer *Flint the Time Detective (eps. 15, 19, 26, 30, 32) *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics *The Littl' Bits *Mon Colle Knights *Ox Tales *Pinocchio: The Series *Samurai Pizza Cats Trivia *Winkless' pseudonym of "Philboyd Studge" is a reference to the Kurt Vonnegut novel Breakfast of Champions. In the preface, Vonnegut refers to himself as "Philboyd Studge", a name which he claims his friend Knox Burger associated with cumbersome writing. References External Links *Jeff Winkless at the Internet Movie Database *Jeff Winkless at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Magnum Video Tape & Dubbing